Regentage
by Arel o Imladris
Summary: Es ist Anfang November in Imladris und Elladan, Elrohir und ihr kleiner menschlicher Ziehbruder Estel langweilen sich gewaltig. Warum also nicht Erestor zum Geschichten erzaehlen einspannen?


_Disclaimer: Nichts von alldem gehört mir. Ich habe mir die Püppchen nur ausgeborgt um mit ihnen zu spielen._

**Regentage**

**Imladris, Hohes Haus, Mitte November 2939 Drittes Zeitalter**

"Mir ist langweilig!", maulte Estel. "Uns doch auch.", antwortete Elladan und Elrohir fügte hinzu:"Novemberwetter ist das schlimmste, was es gibt." Estel legte den Kopf schief. "Schwertkampftraining bei Glorfindel?"

Die Zwillinge verzogen das Gesicht. "Na gut.", lenkte Elrohir mit einer Miene ein, als hätte er etwas sehr ekliges im Mund. "Fast."

Die Drei schwiegen wieder und starrten aus dem Fenster. Draußen schüttete es, als gäbe es kein morgen und der Sturm welcher außerdem wütete, machte es unmöglich, trocken auch nur einen Meter aus dem Haus zu kommen.

"Welche Orte gibt es, die wir im Haus ungestraft betreten dürfen?", fragte der kleine Sterbliche seine beiden älteren Ziehbrüder. "Hm." Elrohir überlegte. "Nicht viele. Unsere Zimmer." – "Und die Bibliothek.", fügte Elladan hinzu.

Wieder herrschte Ruhe. Keine dieser Möglichkeiten war besonders verlockend. Zimmer oder Bibliothek… Enge oder verstaubte Bücher… Nur die Brüder oder Erestor und Eresthel… Lustige erwachsene Elben oder belesene erwachsene Elben.. Hm, belesen… Bücher… Geschichten… Märchen… DAS war es!

Estel runzelte die Stirn. "Erestor und Eresthel haben doch ganz viele Bücher gelesen und Bücher sind doch Geschichten, stimmt's? Da müssten sie doch ganz viele Geschichten erzählen können." Elladans Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf.

"Ja natürlich!", rief er aus. "Erestor hat mir und Elrohir immer Gute-Nacht-Geschichten erzählt." Und Elrohir fügte hinzu:"Ich kann mich auch erinnern, dass Eresthel, als sie neu in Imladris war, manchmal abends am Kamin wunderschöne Geschichten und Sagen erzählte."

Estel wurde neugierig. "Warum macht sie das nicht mehr?", wollte er wissen.

Elrohir zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was weiß denn ich? Da musst du sie fragen." Estel verzog das Gesicht und schwieg. Der hatte gut reden! Er war doch nicht lebensmüde! Eresthel fragen! Da konnte er auch Drachen fangen gehen, bewaffnet mit einem Streichholz…

Wieder schwiegen die Drei, bis Estel es nicht mehr aushielt. Er sprang auf und zog die Hand des ältesten Zwillings mit sich, wodurch dieser von seinem Stuhl gerissen wurde und notgedrungen mit gehen musste, wenn er nicht nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Flurfußboden schließen wollte. Lachend folgte ihnen Elrohir und gemeinsam erreichten sie die Bibliothek.

Dort fanden sie Bruder und Schwester wie so oft nebeneinander an einem langen Tisch sitzen, der mit Briefen, Landkarten, Verträgen und Schriftrollen bedeckt war. Beide sahen hoch, als die drei eintraten und seufzten ärgerlich, als sie sie erblickten.

"Uns ist langweilig.", verkündete Estel laut und Elrohir und Elladan grinsten beifällig. "Genau.", sagte Elladan und Elrohir fügte hinzu: "Deshalb wollen wir Geschichten erzählt haben."

Die beiden Bibliothekare zogen synchron die Augenbraue hoch. "Bei Estel ist dieses Ansinnen zu einem gewissen Grade verständlich. Allerdings hätte ich Euch für älter als acht Menschenjahre gehalten, meine Herren.", meinte Erestor kühl und Eresthel nickte beifällig.

Sie machte eine weite Handbewegung. "Such Euch Bücher, wenn Euch nach Märchen gelüstet. Viel zu selten seit Ihr hier zu Gast.", verdeutlichte sie den dreien. Elrohir verzog das Gesicht. "Dafür ist man also der Sohn des Herrn.", brummte er.

Erestor versteifte sich. Würden sie…? Was fragte er sich das noch…natürlich würden sie. "Wir verlangen _ausdrücklich_ dass ihr uns eine Geschichte erzählt.", sagte Elladan und Mutwille blitzte in seinen Augen.

Eresthel erhob sich. "Bei aller Höflichkeit und Gehorsam Meister Elrond gegenüber, aber ich werde _ganz sicher nicht_ Barde für seine gelangweilten Kinder spielen." Sie raffte ihre Notizen und Unterlagen zusammen und ging zur Tür. "Falls Ihr das Bedürfnis habt Euch zu beschweren, könnt Ihr das jederzeit tun." Damit verschwand sie und geräuschvoll knallte die Tür ins Schloss.

Erestor stöhnte geplagt. "Schwestern sind die größte Plage auf Iluvatars schöner Ea." Verständnisvoll nickten seine drei Besucher. Oh ja, das verstanden sie nur zu gut. "Also meine Herren, was darf ich Euch berichten?"

Estel ergriff das Wort. "Etwas über Kampf bitte." Elladan nickte beifällig und fügte mit einem Blick auf Estel hinzu: "Aber bitte mit nicht allzu viel Blut."

Erestor starrte nachdenklich in die Ferne. "Nun gut.", sagte er dann langsam und ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, dass allen Dreien einen kalten Schauer bescherte. Was auch immer Erestor gerade dachte, sie wollten nicht Gegenstand dessen sein.

Erestor wandte sich den erwartungsvollen Gesichtern seiner Gäste zu. "Ihr alle kennt die Geschichte und die Legenden um Glorfindel von Gondolin, Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blume und Balrogtöter, unbesiegt in allen Kämpfen und wiedergeboren mit dem Willen der Valar."

Die beiden Elben und der kleine sterbliche Junge nickten. Natürlich, diese Geschichte gehörte zu den besten ihrer Art, doch selbst Estel kannte sie beinahe auswendig. Elrohir fühlte sich genötigt einen Kommentar abzugeben. "Ja, Erestor. Eine Eurer wenigen interessanten Geschichtsstunden und Gegenstand vieler Liederabende in der Großen Halle."

Erestor lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Nun, aber kennt ihr die Geschichte, wie Fürst Glorfindel von einer elleth (1) besiegt wurde?" Er sah die erstaunten Gesichter seiner Besucher. "Nein? Das wundert mich nicht. Aber wenn die Herren Elrondion ein wenig ihre Gehirne strapazieren würden, könnten sie sich sicher erinnern, davon gehört zu haben."

Die beiden angesprochenen Elben tauschten ratlose Blicke. "Es gab ein Gerücht.", sagte Elladan dann unschlüssig und Elrohir fügte hinzu: "Aber es wurde kein Name genannt, deshalb nahm es niemand für voll."

Erestor nickte. "Genau diese Geschichte meine ich. Sie ereignete sich im Jahre 1029 des Dritten Zeitalters, also etwas mehr als drei Jahrzehnte nachdem Fürst Glorfindel nach Mittelerde zurückgekehrt war. Und der Grund war ein ganz einfacher: Die junge elleth hatte eine ziemlich sinnlose Wette verloren."

* * *

"Du hast es gewusst, Bruder. Gib es zu!" die Stimme der jungen elleth klang ernsthaft beleidigt, aber der angesprochene Elda war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

"Muinthêl (2), Anor geht jeden morgen über Imladris auf und nur selten ist ihr Farbspiel dem des vorhergegangenen auch nur ähnlich. Außerdem achte ich nicht auf solche Dinge, das weist du." Und beeinflussen konnte er sie schon gar nicht.

"Trotzdem.", beharrte seine Schwester. "Du lebst schon so lange in Imladris, du wusstest es ganz sicher." Der Elda schnaubte spöttisch. "Du suchst doch nur einen Grund, dich vor deinem Wetteinsatz zu drücken, geliebte Schwester."

Sie seufzte und lächelte. "Du hast recht, muintôr (3)." Flehend sah die ihn an. "Muss ich wirklich…?"

Grinsend nickte der Elda (4). "Ganz sicher musst du, muinthêl. Mein Wetteinsatz war nicht besonders viel besser und ich hätte ihn auch eingelöst."

Wettschulden waren schließlich Ehrenschulden.

Ihre Augen glitzerten mörderisch. "Du hast viel zu große Sehnsucht nach einem unerwarteten Tod.", sagte sie und der Elda wusste, dass seine Schwester das ziemlich ernst meinte. In der nächsten Zeit würde er auf alles gefasst sein müssen.

"Ich tu es.", seufzte die elleth dann und zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern. Was konnte sie auch anderes tun. "Heute Abend vor dem Abendmahl.", grinste ihr Bruder und erwiderte ungerührt ihren Todesblick. "Für eine Stunde nach Mitternacht mit Zwillingsschwertern am Wasserfall."

Wenn er schon leiden musste, dann wenigstens für einen angemessenen Preis.

* * *

"Und dann?", fragte Estel ungeduldig, als Erestor kurz innehielt um Atem zu holen und seine Gedanken zu sammeln. "Nun, sie hat es getan.", sagte Erestor und lächelte maliziös. "Schließlich ging es um ihre Ehre."

Elladan und Elrohir nickten mitfühlend und auch Estel verstand diesen Grund. Die eigene Ehre verteidigen zu müssen hieß ja nur, dass auch welche vorhanden war. "Erzählt weiter!", forderte Estel.

* * *

"Wenn Ihr die Herausforderung annehmt, so seit in der heutigen Nacht eine Stunde nach der Mitternacht am Wasserfall."

Die Worte hallten unangenehm laut in der ungläubigen Stille der Halle nach. Ebenso ungläubig und auch ein bisschen belustigt betrachtete ich die junge elleth vor mir. "Ich werde dort sein.", sagte ich laut und hob nachdenklich den Becher an den Mund.

Die elleth nickte knapp und verschwandt eiligen Schrittes aus der Großen Halle. Wer war sie? In den Jahrzehnten, die ich nun schon in Bruchtal weilte hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen. Sie hatte so ungewöhnliche Haare, dass sie mir sicherlich aufgefallen wäre.

Ich zog meinen Tischnachbarn zu Rate, dessen Kenntnisse der Bewohner des Letzten Gastlichen Hauses östlich des Meeres mir schon oft gute Dienste geleistet hatten, wenn mir eine der hübschen elleth ins Auge gesprungen war, die der näheren Bemühungen lohnte, doch auch er kannte sie nicht.

"Vermutlich eine Eurer vielen Verehrerinnen, Fürst Glorfindel.", meinte er neidisch grinsend und zwinkerte vielsagend. "Sie wird wohl nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht haben, Eure Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen." Lachend stimmte ich ihm zu, aber innerlich zweifelte ich daran.

Diese elleth hatte nicht im Mindesten verliebt oder auch nur nervös gewirkt. Sie war mir eher verärgert und ziemlich genervt erschienen. Außerdem besaß sie den Mut, von sich aus Bedingungen zu stellen.

Nun, ich würde sie nach ihrem Namen und den Gründen fragen wenn ich sie besiegt hatte. Besiegen würde ich sie, das war keine Frage.

Es wäre ja noch schöner, wenn Glorfindel von Gondolin, Fürst des Hauses der Goldenen Blume und Bezwinger des Balrogs sich von einer jungen elleth besiegen lassen würde.

* * *

"Warum erzählt Ihr auf einmal aus der Sicht Fürst Glorfindels, Erestor?", wollte Estel wissen und Erestor runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. Er liebte es gar nicht, unterbrochen zu werden.

Elladan jedoch enthob ihn einer Antwort. "Das nennt man erzählerisches Mittel, du Nervensäge. Damit wird die Geschichte spannender.", sagte er genervt und Elrohir fügte hinzu: "Wenn du Erestor noch einmal unterbrichst um dumme Fragen zu stellen, hat er vielleicht keine Lust mehr, weiter zu erzählen." Schnell schlug sich Estel die Hand vor den Mund.

"Außerdem hat mir Fürst Glorfindel die Geschichte erzählt.", meinte Erestor. "Doch jetzt weiter."

* * *

Pünktlich zu der verlangten Zeit fand ich mich am Wasserfall ein. Meine beiden Schwerter hatte ich auf den Rücken geschnallt.

Meine Gegnerin erwartete mich schon. Sie hatte geübt, das sah ich an den Spuren im Sand und das nicht besonders kurz. Am Rand erkannte ich drei Zuschauer, die ich nur zu gut kannte. Sowohl Meister Elrond als auch seine Gemahlin waren trotz der frühen Stunde anwesend.

Der dritte Elda war Empfänger tödlicher Blicke von Seiten der jungen elleth und ich erfuhr, dass sie seine Schwester war. Nun, dass würde die Demütigung nicht ganz so groß machen. Dann sah mich die elleth an.

"Es ist Zeit.", sagte sie kühl. "Beginnen wir." Wir verneigten uns grüßend voreinander und sie griff an.

* * *

"Wer war der Elb am Rand, den Glorfindel so gut kannte?", fragte Estel und kam damit seinen beiden Ziehbrüdern nur um wenige Augenblicke zuvor.

Erestor legte die Stirn in Falten. "Das … hat Fürst Glorfindel mir nicht gesagt.", sagte er langsam. "Weiter!", forderte Elrohir ungeduldig.

* * *

Mit einem dumpfen Laut schlug mein Schwert einige Fuß hinter mir auf dem Boden auf. So leid es mir tat, das eingestehen zu müssen: Diese elleth war der beste Gegner, gegen den ich je gekämpft hatte, seit ich ein Meister des Schwertkampfes war.

Sie verbeugte sich vor mir und lies mich kurz zu Atem kommen und mich das verbleibende Schwert fester fassen, dann griff sie wieder an.

Ich kannte jede einzelne der Figuren die sie verwendete im Schlaf, aber ihre Kombinationen und ihre Schnelligkeit waren atemberaubend und mir völlig neu. Sie war mir schlicht und einfach überlegen.

Ich hatte diesen Gedanken kaum zu Ende geführt, als ich waffenlos vor ihr stand, ihre beiden Schwerter an meiner Kehle gekreuzt. Mit einem in der Stille ziemlich laut wirkenden hellen Klingen landete mein zweites Schwert exakt auf dem anderen hinter mir.

Ich schluckte. Meine Gegnerin senkte ihre Schwerter, trat einen Schritt zurück, verneigte sich vor mir und ging zu dem anderen Elben hinüber. Mit diesem entfernte sie sich, nachdem sie einige Worte an Elrond gerichtet hatte.

Immer noch fassungslos drehte ich mich um und ging zu meinen Schwertern. Ich säuberte sie an meiner Hose und steckte sie in ihre Scheiden. Dann atmete ich tief durch und ging zu Elrond und Celebrian hinüber.

Elronds Augen funkelten spitzbübisch, als er gespielt unschuldig fragte: "Nun, Fürst Glorfindel, wie findet Ihr sie?" Ich schnaubte. "Wofür braucht Ihr mich hier überhaupt, Meister Elrond.", knurrte ich. "Anscheinend sind sogar Eure _ellith_ besser als ich."

Elrond wurde ernst. "Ihr irrt Euch, Fürst Glorfindel. Diese elleth ist die beste Schwertkämpferin dieses Tales und vielleicht sogar der Elben Mittelerdes, wenn ich mir die Kommentare König Thranduils und Fürst Cirdans so ansehe. Allerdings verabscheut sie Waffen aller Art. Normalerweise meidet sie es sogar, ein Speisemesser zu berühren."

Ich zwinkerte überrascht. Das machte die Niederlage zwar um einiges einfacher zu ertragen, aber verwinden konnte ich sie doch nicht. "Lasst uns ins Haus gehen.", schlug Celebrian vor. "Ich glaube, ein Becher heißer Gewürzwein wäre uns allen nicht ganz unrecht." Ich nahm dankend an.

Diese Niederlage musste ich erst einmal verdauen.

* * *

"Wer war die elleth?" Diesmal war es Elladan, der ihn unterbrach. Erestor schüttelte den Kopf. "Das werde ich euch nicht sagen, denn diese Elbe möchte ihr Geheimnis gewahrt wissen."

Nachdenklich sah Elrohir zum Fenster hinaus. "Und nein.", setzte Erestor fort, "Auch Fürst Glorfindel wird euch nichts verraten, auch wenn er mittlerweile um die Identität der weiß."

Estel schlenkerte ungeduldig mit den Beinen. "Könnt Ihr noch mehr Geschichten erzählen?" Sofort waren beide Zwillinge wieder aufmerksam und Erestor seufzte. "Also gut."

(1) elleth – Sindarin für „Elbenfrau"/„Elbenmädchen"

(2) muinthêl – Sindarin für „meine Schwester"/„Schwesterchen"

(3) muintôr – Sindarin für „mein Bruder"/„Brüderchen"

(4) elda – Sindarin für Elb


End file.
